


Dessert & Eggnog

by LouiseLouise



Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck is still on blood thinners so no alcohol for him and Eddie knows it, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21645799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: Eddie's in charge of bringing eggnog to the 118 Christmas party.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Christmas 2019 with the 118 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560436
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Dessert & Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to do one Christmas prompt each day while I work on longer fics on the side. This 1st one comes from [this list here](https://diazbuckleysworld.tumblr.com/post/189290494470/buddie-prompts).
> 
> You can find this fic and follow me on [Tumblr here](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/189416547878/1-dessert-eggnog).
> 
> Unbeta'd, English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.

“That’s very thoughtful of you,” Athena tells Eddie as he gets a new batch of eggnog out of his bag, this one being alcohol free. “Bobby’s gonna love the gesture,” she smiles before going back to the kitchen.

-

“Thank you Eddie,” Karen and Hen tell him, their own grown-up eggnog mugs in hand. “Denny is always bugging us because he can’t have the same thing the adults are having so, nice move.”

-

“It goes perfectly with the dessert, did you and Chim synchronized your grocery shopping or something?” Maddie asks, a little tipsy and waving at her boyfriend every five seconds like they haven’t seen each other in months.

-

“Stole this from the kids’ table,” Buck grins holding out one of the two mugs in his hands to Eddie. “I didn’t think it could taste the same without the alcohol but it actually feels like a small miracle in a cup. Whoever made it should win an award,” he laughs.  
Eddie sips his drink slowly, pretending to be fascinated by the mug’s fox-shaped handle, watching Buck drink and be merry.

-

Frank’s gonna have a field day when Eddie tells him that the first person he had in mind while preparing the alcohol free beverage was Buc. His best friend. Not his teammates’ kids, not even his own son. Just Buck. Because that’s totally what best friends do, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Like always, kudos are welcome and comments are love ♥


End file.
